I'll love you always and Forever
by Firebird88
Summary: Ginny thinks she loves Harry but she ends up falling in love with Draco (sounds kinda overdone huh?) It's my first fanfic but I think it's pretty ok for now...


Disclaimer: Most unfortunately for me I own none of the characters, even though I really wish I did. Oh well, sucks for me. It's good for you all though.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ginny sat on her bed holding her legs curled up to her body. How could she sit through another day knowing the one she liked so much would never look at her as more than a little sister-like figure? Finally she threw herself off her bed and walked down the stairs through the common room, out the portrait hole and down the halls out the doors. She wandered across the grass towards the lake not fully comprehending her actions. 'I can end it all now if I jump, just kill all the painful memories. All I have to do is jump...', .she thought to herself only half serious, 'Stop thinking this, you know you'll never jump.'. She balled up on a rock and sobbed, her shoulders shook and she rocked back and forth. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and she jerked around. A tall figure lingered in the shadows almost silently, just watching as she cried her eyes out. Swiftly a pair of safe warm arms wrapped around her, and she cried on the person's broad, muscular chest.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Draco wasn't sure just what he was doing, with his arms wrapped protectively around this girl, a Weasely no the less. How could he do this, his dignity, his reputation, his father's trust, could all go up in smoke if even one person saw him doing this. He rocked her reassuringly and whispered to her soothingly, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. He stroked her hair, murmuring softly to her. Finally he decided it was time to leave. He kissed the top of her head, and slowly began to walk away. He could have sworn that as he walked away, he heard a 'thank you' whispered to him. He chuckled when he realized that had she known it was him, there would have been no 'thank you's, just a shocked and perhaps disgusted look shot at him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ginny gazed after the shadowy figure as it walked, almost glided away. She wondered who had so kindly, sweetly comforted her. Most certainly not Harry, for obvious reasons. Not Ron, he would have stayed to see her safely back to the griffindor tower. It couldn't have been Hermione, the figure was without a doubt, male, very male. She got off the rock and walked back towards the castle. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she failed to notice Draco, standing in a corner watching her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
RAPH *Suddenly the author smites all the whining sniveling characters with the 'delete all' button. Sadly for all of you, she realized what she did and saves them all with the all-mighty, all-powerful, 'undo' button.*  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Draco yelled at the author. Randomly a hand appeared in the sky and waved one finger at Draco. "You should know better than to ask the author foolish questions." a voice from above said, "Now, go back and reread the RAPH and see if you understand better." And with that the author shooed Draco back in time to read the RAPH to fully comprehend the authors actions. "SNIVELING!!! I AM NOT SNIVELING!!!" Draco yelled at the author. "Who's out there?" Ginny called out into the darkness. "Oh shit, Thanks a lot you mean mean cruel author!" Draco yelled upwards. "That's what you get for questioning the author to your story." the author smirked down at him. "HEY! THAT'S MY SMIRK!!!" Draco yelled. With that the author giggled and her presence disappeared, for now...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Who's out there?" Ginny called out again. She could have sworn she heard a voice, but no one replied. She shook her head and walked inside, there was no point trying to track down the invisible man. 'With my odds,' she thought, ' I imagined it all any way.' But she knew he was real, she felt him, heard him, she knew he existed. He had to. Some how in her wandering she managed to make her way to the griffindor tower. She muttered the password so quietly the fat lady almost didn't hear her, but she was let in after being forced to repeat the password louder. She could see Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting in the common room talking happily and generally having a pleasant time. The sight alone almost brought her back to tears, just to see what she couldn't have. She ran up the stairs to her room and flopped out on her bed without a word, but she couldn't sleep. She kept picturing that comforting warmth, the softness in the voice, the kindness that lay behind the words. She rolled over and stared out her window until she fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
****PREVIEW****  
  
Draco stared up at the ceiling of his room, that his father had paid extra for, after all Malfoys needed their privacy and Draco was no exception. How could he have done something so foolish? So reckless? So completely out of character? He shook his head before nodding off into a fitful sleep that gave him no rest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know this sucks but I'm hoping with time that I will get better at writing. Please review, I need plenty of advice, and praise if it's earned. -Jen 


End file.
